


His type?

by ThulaCrimstone



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Universe, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Time Skip, Sanji is a dumb blonde, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Zoro - Freeform, Zoro is honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThulaCrimstone/pseuds/ThulaCrimstone
Summary: Sanji asks Zoro what his type is when they're naked and alone together in a rare situation.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	His type?

Sanji walked into the bath house.  
He was in a good mood. Even if he had hesitated slightly at seeing the three swords leaned against the wall and the familiar green garb in a basket by the sink, he resolved to not let the marimo ruin his mood. He really wanted a hot bath to soothe his aching body before bed.

Even as he was greeted by the sight of a messy head of green hair as he walked in, he wasn't gonna let the marimo spoil his evening.

Zoro was sitting in front of one of the taps, carefully rubbing at the numerous, itching, scabs all over his body. Peeling off the ones he knew were OK to remove and leaving the ones that hadn't fully healed that would start bleeding.  
Chopper always got on his case for scraping off fresh scabs too soon and needing to be bandaged again.

"Marimo." The cook said, almost too friendly.

"Cook." Zoro unenthusiastically replied. He'd been hoping to have the bath house to himself.

Sanji walked behind Zoro to get to the shower. He turned it on and got under the spray. He tipped his head back and ran his fingers over his wet hair, slicking it back.  
They'd never been alone in the bath house together. There had always been one or more of their other male nakama there. Now that he thought about it, Sanji wasn't sure he'd ever had a bath with Zoro on the Sunny.  
Being naked together wasn't a big deal in the bath, after all, right? The tub was big.

"Hey Marimo, What's your type? I just had a conversation with the boys. Apparently Usopp likes petite, cute, blonde girls and Brook and me agreed that every beautiful woman in the world is our type. Nami and Robin being the ideal ones, of course. You never seem to be interested in any women, so I guess you've got some high standards or maybe just really weird taste?" Sanji asked in a way that started off uncharacteristically friendly and got more mocking in tone as he went on. He just couldn't help himself. "And can you pass the shampoo?"

"You're the one who's weird, love cook." Zoro replied with irritation in his voice while shoving the shampoo bottle at Sanji without looking at him.

Sanji snatched the bottle from Zoro. "You're such a barbarian. Can't even have a normal conversation. I came in here for a relaxing bath but if you wanna go at it, I'll kick your ass." Sanji replied with a scowl that slowly turned into a growl. Shit. Why'd the damn marimo always get under his skin for dumb things. He squirted shampoo straight on his head and began rubbing it around a bit too furiously, wishing he could have a smoke.

Zoro didn't really wanna go at it with a naked, wet cook so he just sighed.

"Fine. Calm down, cook. I'm not in the mood right now either." He scowled at the shampoo bubbles flying over from the idiot cook.

Sanji rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and grabbed a soap to wash his body while Zoro concentrated his attention on scrubbing at his right thigh, wiping at the soapy bubbles the cook had sent over. He didn't wanna see the blonde lather up his pale, naked skin right next to him.

"So...what is your type?" Sanji tried again. "Maybe I could, uh, help you out sometime. If I see one that matches, ya know?" He offered for some reason he couldn't even understand himself. He had resolved to not let the marimo spoil his evening, after all, and he was actually a bit curious about the swordsman's inclinations. The man was a goddamn mystery when it came to women.

"I don't need your help, pervert, but if you really gotta know..." Zoro said as unenthusiastically as ever but suddenly curious to see the reaction a bit of ambiguous honesty might produce. Maybe a kick to his head? He could handle that.

"Yeah, yeah?" Sanji replied, almost a bit too eager.

"I guess I like hot, long legged blondes." Zoro finished, mentally ready to block a kick and retort by denying he was referring to the cook. But the kick never came.

"Ooooh, damn, marimo. I didn't think you'd have that sort of sophisticated taste!" Sanji said with an almost impressed chuckle. His imagination conjuring up images of sexy, curvy women with long blonde hair, impossibly long legs. All wearing bikinis. He almost gave himself a nosebleed. "Long legged blondes, huh? With big blue eyes, right?" He mused and smiled with his nostrils flaring.

"Yeah." Zoro replied, willing himself to not look up at the idiot cook standing in the shower beside him.

"And a perfect, tight, ass." Sanji almost drooled at his own fantasy blonde, now seemingly just talking to himself with hearts in his eyes while twirling a couple of times to rinse off the soap suds.

"Mhm." Zoro glanced over at Sanji for just a second and wished he hadn't.

"Hahaha! Guess you have it in you after all, marimo." Sanji laughed and turned to get into the tub.

Zoro tried really hard to not look at that perfect ass again in the short moments while Sanji walked away from him before getting in the steamy water.

"Hey, I bet you like 'em a little bit dumb too, right?" The cook grinned like he had it all figured out while wiggling his curly eyebrow.

Zoro got up to leave. "Guess I do." He said with a soft snort and grinned back over his shoulder, at the chuckling cook.

"You not getting in?" Sanji asked, for some reason suddenly feeling like this could be a change of pace for once. The now relaxed atmosphere of the bath house enticing him to offer peace. Like he and Zoro could just chill and be bros together for a while.

"Nah, I'm already clean." Zoro replied, while hiding his surprise at the offer, and left the steamy bathroom with a bittersweet sigh. The idiot cook would never figure it out. His head was just filled with women, after all, and that was probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Luckily, One Piece does not belong to me.
> 
> Something short that was born in my head when thinking about my favorite boys since the Sunny has a communal bath house.  
> It might evolve into something more but I tried not to elaborate too much here. I tried to keep it light hearted, I guess.  
> Maybe it's like a pilot fic.  
> I have some vague ideas for a continuation so that might happen if anyone likes this. I'd be happy to get some feedback.  
> Sorry if the grammar is all weird. English isn't my first language.
> 
> This is the first fic I'm posting, ever, but I have many, many more.  
> I just wanted to start off with a really short one.


End file.
